I'm Sorry
by Musical.Midget413
Summary: Kitty and Lance have broken up but they both still care about each other. Lance is trying to fix it but Kitty can't handle facing him. What will happen when Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, and Amara team up with Lance to get the couple back together? L
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry

Chapter 1

"Kitty! Wake up!" Rogue called to her sleepy friend as she banged on the door. Kitty Pryde groaned before groggily sitting up in her bed.

"Alright Rouge, I'm up." Kitty slurred. Rogue just laughed and went back up to her room. Kitty quickly got ready and met everyone else downstairs. All the kids who lived at the Xavier Mansion were mutants who needed a place where they were safe and could learn how to control their powers better. Most of the kids met down in the kitchen for breakfast every morning. The students who Kitty was closest to were Rogue, Kurt Wagner, Jean Grey, Amara Aquilla, and Scott Summers.

"Well good morning there Kitty." Scott teased the sophomore.

"Ah hush Scott. I had a late night studying for my Geometry test." Kitty said getting some cereal.

"Well at least you dumped the Pyramid Hat." Kurt said.

"Ugh. I can't believe you guys let me walk around this place with that thing on my head." Kitty replied and her friends laughed at her.

"So, are we riding with you Scott?" Rogue asked.

"Don't see why not." Scott said.

"Duncan is picking me up so someone can have my spot." Jean told them taking a bite of her bagel. Kitty looked at Scott and was sure that she would have seen him glaring at something if she could see his eyes.

"Amara, are you gonna go with us?" Kitty asked the shy girl.

"I would but I already told Tabitha that she could pick me up." Amara answered not really thinking anything of it. Most of the X-Men didn't understand the sweet princess's friendship with the wild child Tabitha, who hung out with the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood consisted of Lance, Pietro Maximoff, Fred Dukes, Todd Tolansky, and Wanda Maximoff. Pietro and Wanda were the twin offspring of Magneto. When Kitty heard that Tabitha was picking Amara up, she froze. Tabitha usually took Lance's Jeep and Kitty knew he wouldn't let her take it without him if he could help it. That meant that Lance would be driving her to the mansion. Kitty had been in a relationship with Lance before he had betrayed her for the Brotherhood. Kitty still cared for Lance immensely and couldn't seem to face him even though he tried to talk to her a number of times.

"When will they be here?" Kitty asked as the doorbell rang. Even Scott hoped that it was Duncan picking up Jean. All her friends knew that lance had hurt her terribly and were protective and sensitive to the subject. Amara looked out the kitchen window and grimaced when she saw Lance's jeep parked outside.

"Umm, right now?" Amara said uncomfortably.

"Then I'm not here." Kitty said flying out of her seat and through the walls towards her room. Scott, Rogue, Jean, Kurt and Amara went to go answered the door. When they opened it, Lance was leaning against the wall while Tabitha was playing with one of her explosive charges. As soon as the door opened, Lance stood up straight looking hopeful.

"Can I talk to Kitty?" he asked.

"Even after a month, you still can't tell that Kitty doesn't want to talk to you, Alvers?" Scott asked glaring at him through his glasses.

"I need to talk to her. She doesn't understand. Besides, this is none of your business, Summers." Lance glared back.

"It is our business since she's our friend. See you at school Amara." Jean said coldly, obviously dismissing the subject.

"Fine. Just please tell Kitty that I do care about her and I just want to try and make things right with her; to explain." Lance said not really looking any of then before turning on his heel and marching back to his jeep.

"Please tell her I'm sorry. I didn't realize he would be coming. She usually borrows it." Amara told her friends.

"I'm sure she knows. Go on to school Amara." Jean said ushering the younger girl out and closing the door. "You can come out now Kitty." Jean said.

"You know, sometimes your telepathy is kinda creepy." Kitty said coming through the stairs attempting not to look like she's hadn't been crying, which she had been.

"Don't you need to go put stuff in your car, Scott and Kurt?" Jean asked hinting she and Rogue needed to talk to Kitty alone.

"Oh yeah. Come on Kurt." Scott said dragging Kurt out.

"Wait, why? What's going on?" Kurt demanded all the way out.

"Kitty, you can't avoid him forever." Jean told her.

"I can sure try. Oh what's the point? You're right Jean but I just don't know if I can face him with out crying my eyes out. I still care about him so much; even after everything. But he hurt me so badly that day." Kitty told them. She slid down the wall and put her head in her hands. He blue eyes had begun to tear up again.

"Oh Kitty. It's hard and I know you think that caring about him so much makes you feel like you're weak or something but it doesn't. It says so much about you and that you're just a sweet, caring, trusting person." Jean said comfortingly.

"Yeah Kit. But we've been thinking, you should maybe talk to him. It may make you feel better." Rogue said in her thick southern accent. She, Jean and the rest of them had discussed the subject and thought that if they could get Kitty back with lance, that she would be so much happier. They knew that Lance loved Kitty (thanks to Jean) and even Kitty hadn't said it to anyone, they knew that she loved him back. Scott thought that she could do much better but the rest explained she brought out the best in him and they loved each other.

"Rogue, I can't face him." Kitty said in a low voice.

"But it's been over a month already Kit!" Rogue replied.

"I'm sorry. I just can't. We better get going or we'll be late." Kitty said getting up and heading towards the garage.

"She doesn't realize that she's in love with him, does she?" Rogue asked Jean.

"No, she doesn't. She thinks it'll all go away but when you're in love like they are, it doesn't just go away." Jean answered. Just then, the two boys came back in.

"So, what did she say about talking to him?" Kurt asked.

"She said 'she just can't'. She doesn't seem to admit to herself that she loves him." Rogue answered.

"That's our stubborn Katherine." Kurt replied.

"Well let's hope one of us can get through to her before she does something she'll regret." Scott said. They all agreed and met Kitty at Schott's car. As they got in, Duncan pulled up for Jean and she told them she would see them at school before driving off.

"Why don't you just tell her that you really like her, Scott?" Kitty asked suddenly with a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean, Kitty." He replied calmly as he drove out of the garage.

"Oh come on Scott. Everyone knows that you like each other. You should just ask her out." Kitty told him, closing her eyes and letting the breeze blow her chocolate brown hair. Scott looked back at Rogue and Kurt through the rearview mirror who nodded. The same thought was going through all their minds.

"Alright Miss Pryde, I'll make you a deal you won't like. I'll ask Jean on a date when you talk to Alvers about what happened between you two last month." Scott told her with a smirk. Kitty's eyes flew open she just gaped at him.

"That's like totally not fair! Are you all conspiring against me?!"

"That's my offer, Kitty. Take it or leave it."

"Come on Kitty. The whole mansion wants to see them together and I'd be $15 richer." Kurt told her.

"I can't believe you and Bobby are betting on this." Rogue said rolling her eyes at Kurt.

"What? You're betting on that?! You, me, and Iceman are gonna talk about this later. So Kitty, what's it to be?" Scott asked.

"Alright fine. I'll take the deal but only because it's high time that you and red got together." Kitty said pouting as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Shake on it." Scott told her after he had parked. Kitty grimaced as she shook his hand. The two in the back gave each other a high-five and Scott smiled.

"I have to get to English. See you guys." Kitty told them, grabbing her bag and looking scared and morbid as she walked into the school. As everyone was getting out, Jean walked up and asked about Kitty.

"Scott made her a deal she couldn't refuse. He would ask a certain girl on a date if she would talk to Lance about last month and she agreed." Rogue explained.

"Wow, I'm impressed Scott. Good job." Jean told him and with that, the group went to their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kitty hurried to her locked to get her English novel when she saw Lance waiting by her locked. She didn't know what to do. She had already been unprepared for class too many times because of him being in front of her locker but she still wasn't ready to talk to him. So she took a deep breath and marched over to her locker.

"Kitty! We really need to talk, Kit." Lance said when he saw her silently open her locker.

"Not now Lance."

"Then when, Kitty? You've been avoiding me for the past month."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Kitty, come on. Just please let me explain."

"There's really nothing to explain, Lance. The whole thing was pretty cut and dry. I have to get to class now." Kitty said slamming her locker. Kurt, who she had first period with, was waiting for her by the English classroom near-by.

"Come on Kitty, it'll be alright." He said comfortingly to his best friend. All Kitty did was walk silently into the classroom as Lance watched her go. She went strait to her seat and fought tears back the entire class. After creative writing, she felt a little better and Trigonometry, which she was fantastic at, put her in a better mood.

Lance looked at Kitty through the window of the Trig room. She was in a better mood but Lance still could tell that she was faking. She kept staring out the window and doodling. She always doodled when something was on her mind. He felt lost. He knew he had hurt Kitty badly when he had turned his back on her and joined Mystique's team to fight against the X-Men. He had regretted it and they had gained nothing from that fight. Even though he still lived in the Brotherhood house, he no longer considered himself a Brotherhood member. He cared about Kitty more than anything and would do almost anything to get her back. In his next class was Rogue sitting alone reading in the back of the classroom. He hurried and snatched the seat in front of her.

"Hi Lance." Rogue said without looking up from her book.

"Hey Rogue. How'd you know it was me?"

"No one except Kurt or Kitty is that excited to grab the seat in front of me and I saw Kitty's cold shoulder this morning."

"Yeah. That's what I came to talk to you about. I need your help."

"I'm guessing that Kitty is still giving you the frigid shoulder."

"Yeah and I am at a complete loss at what to do."

"Well we'll try our best but we can't promise anything."

"Oh come on Rogue. You guys have been 'trying your best' for about a month. I don't know how much longer I can last without her." Lance told the Goth girl. Rogue looked up at him and saw that he meant it with all of his being.

"Alright Lance. The Fall Masquerade is coming up in two weeks. I'll get the other together and we'll meet after school somewhere to get plan together. Until then, keep trying to talk to her. I know that she still cares about you." Rogue told him just as the English teacher, Mrs. Long, walked in and started class.

"Thank you." Lance told Rogue as class began.


End file.
